Defying fate
by P h a n t o m W i s h
Summary: All that time I spent in dreams, only to come crashing down to reality... So this is a thingy I wrote for a contest on another website. And I won the contest, so it must be worth reading right? But I turned it into a BBRae one shot by changing one word. It's sorta AU, and please read! I hope you enjoy it!


**A/N: Okay, so this is a thing I wrote for a contest on a forum called Writing Carnival on a website called Wajas that I decided to share with you guys. But I changed it to fit into a BB/Rae story by changing the color of the feather from blue to green... Any way, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and I only wrote this for the contest on Wajas. **

_**Defying Fate**_

Run...

Just keep running, and don't worry about anything else. I have to keep on running. If I stop, my fate will catch up to me.

Fate...

Funny thing about it, is that it's not always good. My fate is bound to be tragic.

I'm trying to go as fast as I can through these snowy woods. I trip over a fallen branch, and fall face first into the snow. I hear a deep rumble from behind me. I roll over, and see the thing I've been trying to run from my whole life.

A skeletal beast cloaked in black. It smells like burning flesh, and when it breaths I can hear faint screams coming from it's mouth. Almost like there's a whole city of burning people inside it. It leans over, its face just inches away from mine. I'm shaking and crying, as it stares into my soul until it shakes my core.

It's mouth starts dripping saliva onto my face, it's dark brown in color, and burns when it hits my skin. I squeeze my eyes shut and turn away from it. Its bony decrepit hand comes up and strokes the side of my face. As soon as the tips of its fingers touches my cheek an intense pain shoots through my body, paralyzing me.

I can feel the sorrow of my heart spread through my entire body. I've spent so much time trying to cling to something that I just can't reach. All that time I spent in dreams, only to come crashing down to reality. It was an earth rattling landing. Well to my world any way...

Yet during all of it you were there. I'd only catch glimpses of you from afar, but I knew I saw you. Every day, just when I felt like I could disappear into oblivion, and no one would care, there you were.

I wasn't sure if you were a spirit or perhaps an angel, but I didn't care because you were always there. Yet today, of all days, I didn't see you. Maybe you were just a cruel trick of my mind. A false sense of hope, playing me like the most out of tune violin. I don't think I can explain how utterly devastating my sad world is...

The creature straitens itself and manifests a scythe into its hands. It swings its arms back taking the scythe along with them, ready to strike. I look up at the endless sky, and watch snow flakes slowly making their way to the ground while a gust of wind blows them slightly off course.

I wish I was a snow flake, peacefully falling without a care in the world.

It brings the scythe down, cutting into my chest. It hurts so much. I take in a small shaky breath, and close my eyes. Everything's black, but within the darkness I can see a faint light, and reach out to it. When I'm inches away from it, I can feel myself being pulled back. I try so hard to get to the light, but I just can't reach it. The light fades away, and every thing goes completely black...

I slowly feel myself regaining consciousness. My eyes lazily open. Everything's fuzzy at first, but soon my vision starts to focus. I look around and see that I'm in the middle of the woods. It's snowing, and I feel a cold breeze hitting my skin.

I can only recall a hazy recollection of what had happened. I take in a deep breath, and exhale. I glance behind me, and there you are. But this time you're so close. I reach out to touch you, you lean your head down and I lightly ruffle your fur. You lift your head back up, then spread out a pair of gorgeous wings from your back, and take to the skies.

As you fly higher into the sky, all I can utter is a simple "Thank you."

When I can no longer see you, something new comes into my view. A green feather floats down from the heavens, and lands right in front of me in the snow. I pick it up and think about how I'll always remember you, my savior...

**A/N:So, what did you think? Please review, and thank you for reading! XD**


End file.
